In the Presence of the Moon
by Airashii Yui
Summary: A blond with emerald orbs is visiting Japan after four years. She couldn't wait to surprise her friends especially him. Will they finally get together during this reunion?


Author's Notes:

Hellooo FF readers!

I hope you'll enjoy this one shot of mine. I made this one shot so I'm one step closer to getting rid of my writer's block.

Read on!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! Characters. So sad ): But I own the plot! ;D

* * *

_Summary: A blond with emerald orbs is visiting Japan after four years. She can't wait to surprise her friends. She spots a familiar silhouette waiting for her… Who could it be?_

**In the Presence of the Moon**

She couldn't wait to go to Japan. The excitement she felt made her want to jump off the plane and fly on ahead. It's the first time she's visited Japan in four years. Sure, she's talked over the phone with her friends and chatted with them online, but she had no idea how **he **looked after these past four years.

_Did I get fatter? Will I be too ugly for him? _She thought. This was the reason she didn't want to go back to Heiomachi, but she wanted to see him more than ever. She learned to love him during the time Wanya and Ruu were with them. They both shared a special bond and it strengthened when they worked together to keep the aliens they lived with a secret. She knew that no other man could reach deep within her heart like he did; she just wished he felt the same.

"All passengers please get off the airport safely. Thank you for flying with us." The speaker interrupted her thoughts as she came back to reality. She hurried to get her luggage from the slot above her seat. _This is it_ she thought as she took one deep breath and stepped out of the plane.

'_Typical Heiomachi air. I miss this.' _She felt nostalgic and soon she spotted a brunet that stood out of the crowd, which were waiting for their loved ones to get off the plane. She walked to the exit and found a familiar silhouette waiting for her. Then, whom she found made her eyes grow wide.

"Kanata?" her breath hitched.

"Yes?" he responded. He turned to her with a smirk and his arms were crossed as he leaned on the wall. His voice became deeper, his facial features changed slightly; his nose was more well formed and his eyes were much fascinating that it can suck you into its world. His hair, still chocolate coloured and messy (but cute) and his shoulders were broader.

The blond couldn't believe it. The love of her life was standing right in front of her and her mouth slightly gaped open.

"Hey, stop staring," He scolded. Oh no, had she stared _that _long? _Great, now he thinks I've become really weird. _"But since it's you, you can keep staring if you want." He teased. _No way, even his attitude became slightly flirty!_

"Since when did Saionji become charming?" she retorted before he could tease her some more.

"Since when did you get witty with your jokes?" he grinned at her.

"Who said I was joking?"

"See what I mean." He smiled at her and she smiled at him. For the first time in four years, emerald meets amber. It seemed as if they spoke a language through the eyes that kept them smiling.

"Now, take me home." She told him, her smile never fading.

"It's my pleasure." He took her luggage and led her to the car.

"By the way, how'd you know I was coming?" she asked.

"Tenchi and Konishi told me." He replied, his eyes fixed on the road.

"I see." As they drove, the rest remained silent. After awhile, they climbed up the Saionji stairs. Miyu looked at her surroundings and felt nostalgia all over again as Kanata came and stood beside her.

"It really has been four years, hmm?" she said in an inaudible whisper.

"It has." After a moment of reminiscing, they went inside the Saionji house hold. She unpacked her clothes and decided to bathe before dinner. When she came out of the bathroom, she decided to go to the living room since the tv was on (which made her think Kanata was there).

"Kana—"

"Surprise!" A roar of voices greeted her and before she knew it, she was in a squeeze of hugs.

"C-Chris-chan… Nana-mi-chan… Aya-chan… Nozo-mu-kun… Santa… I can't breathe." They all let go of her but kept a grip on her arm.

"Welcome back Miyu-chan!" Aya said.

"Miyu-chan, you're a lady now!" Chris commented as she patted Miyu on the back.

"Miyu, we missed you!" her brunet best friend, Nanami said.

"Miyu-chi, you've developed well." Nozomu told her right before he received a whack on the head from Chris.

"Miyu-chan how was America?" Santa asked with his usual excitement.

"Everyone, I miss you! Nanami-chan, your hair's grown up to your shoulders! Aya-chan, I heard your script was used in a popular movie! Chris-chan, I heard you and Nozomu are together now. Santa, I'm so happy you haven't changed!" their blond friend happily conversed with them.

The whole evening was shared with laughter and after dinner they watched a couple of comedy movies. Midnight was approaching and their friends had to go home.

"Miyu, don't forget our shopping spree tomorrow!" her female friends reminded.

"Don't forget we're all going to the beach!" Santa and Nozomu told them.

"Of course I won't, guys. I'll see you tomorrow! Get home safely!" Miyu reassured them as she led them out the door.

"The house is finally quiet." She froze. Damn, she forgot they were all alone again. This is going to be one awkward night.

"Well, are you going to sleep now? You seem tired." He stated.

"Y-Yes! I'll be going to bed now! Night, Kanata!" she rushed to her room and lied down in her tatami. He raised an eye brow at her actions but shrugged it off and went into his room.

She shuffled in her bed, and faced the left. Later, she moved and turned to the right. _I can't sleep. Maybe I should go out and get some fresh air. _Miyu got up and slid her door open. She found her brunet housemate sitting on the porch in his pyjamas.

"Want to sit with me?" he asked with his back facing her. She accepted his offer and sat to his right. Both were looking at the moon painted on the dark blue sheet of the sky.

"Do you think they'll ever visit us again?" Miyu involuntarily asked.

"They will." He replied.

"The moon looks beautiful in Heiomachi. Actually, the moon _is _the most beautiful object in the sky."

"I know of a person much more beautiful than it." She looked at him in surprise and felt her heart pinch.

"Who is it?" she knew the answer. It was Akira, but she wanted to know coming from his own mouth.

"Do you think we'll have our own love lives when Ruu and Wanya come back?" he diverted the topic, but Miyu decided to go along with it.

"Why the 'love life' topic? And I think so." She giggled at the sudden 'talk' he brought up.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked, his face tinted with a slight blush.

"It's because you don't usually talk about love."

"Hmph. Would you even want a boyfriend? Ha, that guy must be a fool if he ever wants to be involved in a relationship with you." He sneered. _Ouch _she thought. His words pierced her heart like lightning with the after effect of pain. _I knew it. I never had a chance in the first place._ She wanted to leave him right now, but she can't. Not without another retort.

"Well I—"

"I admit, I'm a fool." _What? Did he just… Nah._

"Yes you are. Your words hurt." She glared at him. _Did she even hear what I just said? _He thought.

"… You do know that I just told you I was a fool to want to be in a relationship with you, right?"

"What?" her eyes grew big but she couldn't fully comprehend it. He sighed and faced her.

"Miyu Kouzuki, will you be my girlfriend?" he looked into her piercing emerald eyes and waited for an answer. She was in shock since she was in the verge of tears, but she quickly recovered.

"I'm not ready," her answer surprised him even more, "not until you tell me you love me." She challenged him as she smiled. He sighed and blushed.

"I love you, Miyu Kouzuki." He murmured.

"Good enough," she smiled at him, "Alright, I'll be your girlfriend." His eyes spoke a thousand joyous words and he hugged her out of happiness and she hugged back. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"You really are slow, you know." He commented.

"Well I'm sorry your confession's just too complicated." She retorted.

"Are you kidding me? It's the sweetest confession I could've made, in my opinion."

"Fine." He could only smile at her in return. _At the very least, she didn't say no_.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey guys, how'd you like the story? I'm sorry if it isn't as full of emotion since I was trying to get rid of my case of writer's block. I was inspired when I watch the moon at night and decided to make a story out of it.

Don't you think staring at the moon makes you feel lonely sometimes? And being lonely is the worst feeling in the world. So, give the review button some love since it looks soooo lonely ;)


End file.
